


Неправильный мед

by Takihara



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини G-PG13 [4]
Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: - Тигры любят мед?- Тигры любят все, - отрезал он, и зря. Первый же опрос показал, как он лажает со взрывчаткой.





	Неправильный мед

**Author's Note:**

> Это аушка вот по этой картинке: https://twizz.ru/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/6-2.jpg  
> Антропоморфичная. В наличии смерть главного и второстепенных персонажей.

Приближался очередной вылет. Тигр пнул ножку стола. Как же все это достало! Ему ненавистна была и политика против Перепончатокрылых Членистоногих Единокровных Лабиумов, сокращенно ПЧЕЛ, и собственные сокомандники (которых он обычно все же любил), и чертов мед, за которым они лезли, что, Крису и Совету Пап опять взрывчатки мало? 

За окном тихая Лесная поскрипывала ветками деревьев. Тигру нравилась эта планета, гораздо больше, чем многие другие. Сила тяжести здесь оказалась чуть ли не вполовину меньше, чем обычно, так что, выйдя из шаттла, первое, что сделал Тигр, это подпрыгнул футов этак на пятнадцать вверх. Крол тогда остановил его и принялся читать лекцию о недостаточном изучении влияния резких перегрузок в условиях ослабленной гравитации, усугубленных физнагрузками.... Тигр его послал. 

Здесь были леса — зеленые, такие, что еще на орбите Кенга оторвалась от просчета кривой спуска и уставилась в иллюминатор. 

— Мальчики! — ее грудной голос мгновенно заполнил теплом весь мостик. — Вот поживем! 

Она любила зелень всей душой, и зелень платила ей тем же, разрастаясь в какие-то невероятные заросли. 

— Да, заживем... — тоскливо протянул Иван Архипыч, позывной ИА, и ссутулился еще сильнее, хотя, казалось, больше было некуда. 

Вот его любовь к растениям Тигр с полным на то правом, заметьте, считал извращенческой. Ну кто в здравом уме станет жрать эту колючую хрень, да еще и старательно выискивать ее на каждой новой планете? Тигр раз попробовал после долгих уговоров и долго отплевывался. Правда, к еде он был придирчив, как, наверное, никто из команды. А уж после этого случая — тем более. Язык жгло как после хабанеро. Вдобавок сильно вело, настолько, что Тигр заподозрил что-то не то и пошел к Кролу. Анализ крови показал высокую концентрацию мескалина.

Кстати, о еде.

В столовой сидел добродушный толстяк Винни, а весь огромный стол перед ним был занят разнообразной мелкой фигней: проводками, платами и вообще еще незнамо чем. 

Выбрав в меню пищевого синтезатора нужное блюдо, Тигр подхватил тарелку и повернулся на сто восемьдесят: 

— Ты когда последний раз ел? — спросил он Винни. 

— Часов в одиннадцать, — не поднимая головы и вообще не отвлекаясь, ответил тот. 

— Рыбу будешь? Жирненькая, — предложил Тигр, пребывая в уверенности, что «больше рыбы — лучше видишь в темноте», но бесполезно. 

Он каждый раз удивлялся, как Винни умудрялся не похудеть. Ел раз-два в сутки, чаще всего раз, в свободные от вылетов дни закапывался во взрывчатку с головой и все паял-лепил-извращался. 

Когда Тигр только пришел в команду, первым, кого он встретил, был как раз Винни. Охнув, тот окинул Тигра взглядом, задержал взгляд на шевронах кителя и спросил: 

— А Крис знает про тебя? 

— Конечно, знает! — обиженно сказал Тигр, которого, вообще-то, Крис и прислал на замену выбывшему разведчику. Несмотря на свои размеры — только Кенга с ее сиськами пять икс эль перевешивала — и рост, он знал леса как свои пять пальцев и мог незамеченным пропадать в них вечность. Даже в чужих лесах. 

Ах, да. 

Это тоже был чужой лес. 

Лесная — как для краткости называли ее между собой в команде, официальное название не мог произнести даже ксенолингвист Пятак — вообще-то была планетой ПЧЕЛ. А еще под землей здесь были штольни-склады меда. Ру с горящими глазами — чертов тактик — подсчитал, что если и здесь использована система сот (ну, на предыдущих двух складах была она), то запасы потянут на эквивалент тонн пятисот тротила. Услышал цифру, Винни задрал голову и восторженно взвыл в потолок. 

Тогда — в первый день пребывания Тигра в расположении — Винни спросил его: 

— Тигры любят мед? 

— Тигры любят все, — отрезал он, и зря. Первый же опрос показал, как он лажает со взрывчаткой. 

— Тигры любят все, кроме меда, — в конце концов заявил он, оставив саперную работу на профессионала. Со временем список разрастался: Тигры не любят желуди (почему-то индивидуальная форма наушника не подходила Тигру ну никак, да еще и Пятак бегал вокруг и орал: «Дождь собирается, а ты лишаешь меня связи!»), чертополох, Пятака, мед и еще кучу всего.

Пятака он вообще терпеть не мог. Не в последнюю очередь из-за его нежной дружбы с Винни. Нет, себе Тигр признавался, что ревнует, но какая разница, если невысокий и, честно говоря, страшноватый Пятак удостаивался объятий, а красавец Тигр — нет? 

Единственная фраза, которую Тигр нежно лелеял в памяти и которую можно было хоть как-то счесть за комплимент от Винни, звучала так: 

— Самое прекрасное в Тиграх — что ты один такой. 

Тигр понятия не имел, как реагировать, но постарался не покраснеть. 

Доев, он собрался уже было снова подкатить к Винни, но тут запиликал комм на руке. Причем у обоих сразу, что могло означать только одно: пора готовиться к вылету. 

Крис наскоро повторил инструктаж уже на взлетной площадке: 

— Взлетаете — натягиваете иллюзию — сбрасываетесь — прорываетесь в улей и забираете данные — уходите. Можно без меда. 

— Как без меда, капитан! — охнул Винни. 

— Вот так, медвежонок, — строго, но ласково (Тигр скрипнул зубами) сказал Крис. — Это первый вылет, разведка, ты должен помнить. 

Винни бросил на Тигра косой взгляд, потом вздохнул и согласно кивнул. 

— Не грусти, — подбодрил его Крис. — Ты еще поработаешь, в улей мы без тебя не попадем.

— Не буду, — отмахнулся Винни и, игнорируя дальнейшую речь, полез в шаттл. Тигр полез за ним. 

Сбросились они всей толпой незнамо где — миль за десять примерно от нужного улья. По мнению Тигра, и этого было недостаточно. Когда он сходил на разведку — еще сразу после прилета, было гораздо теплее, — то лес просто кишел ПЧЕЛами. Даже за десять миль. И за пятнадцать. 

Попрыгав и подтянув бренчащие лямки, Тигра поправил ножи в разгрузе, натянул ПНВшник на глаза и шагнул вперед, не оглядываясь. 

— Тигр всем, проверка связи, — сказал он, зажимая тангенту. 

— Прием, слышу тебя хорошо, — первым откликнулся вечно недовольный Крол. Остальные подтвердились, и Тигр тенью скользнул в лесную чащу. 

Вокруг было подозрительно тихо. Даже несмотря на холод. Теплолюбивые ПЧЕЛы, конечно, прятались с заходом солнца, но текущее положение планеты позволяло им добывать в шахтах мед круглое время суток — земля остывала медленно, до утра хватало. И еще в прошлый раз в этом районе курсировали рабочие особи, а сейчас... не было никого. 

Плюнув, Тигр полез на дерево. Выбрал сосенку повыше и начал карабкаться. Ему хотелось знать, работают ли воздушные маршруты, или ПЧЕЛы свалили совсем.

Остальные на канале тихо переговаривались, продираясь следом за Тигром. За полчаса они отстали почти на милю, так что теперь, развалившись в естественном изгибе ветвей и не отводя взгляд от горизонта, Тигр ждал основную группу. 

— Ого... — протянул вдруг Винни в общем канале. — Кажется, я что-то вижу, — в дыхание вплелся треск. — Здесь в кустах мед! — радостно объявил он. 

Мед? 

В кустах? 

— Не трогай, — быстро шепнул он в микрофон. — Прием, Винни! 

— Подожди, — отмахнулся тот, игнорируя все правила радиообмена. 

Тигр настороженно привстал с ветки. 

— Крол, Пятак, остановите его кто-нибудь! — умоляюще начал он. Но, стоило ему сделать паузу, как в фон вплелся выкрик Винни. 

— Это неправильные пчелы! — панически заорал он. — Они делают неправильный мед! 

Дикий треск почти заглушил его последнее слово. И, одновременно с ним на пять часов от Тигра поднялся огненно-дымовой гриб. Ловушка оказалась крайне простой. 

— Прием, — растерянно позвал Тигр в микрофон, еще испытывая какую-то надежду. Но ответом ему была лишь тишина. 

Сорвавшись с ветвей, он устремился вниз, почти падая от торопливости. Выбранная ветка не подвела — спружинила под весом и позволила спрыгнуть на землю. 

— Нет, Винни, — бормотал себе Тигр под нос во время бега. — Как же так?

Как же так? Он столько не успел... он думал, что у них еще есть время... 

Тигр выбежал на поляну. На противоположном ее конце он заметил «Шмель», весь заляпанный кровью и ошметками мяса. Именно с таким «Шмелем» Винни был в этот раз... 

— Нет! — краем глаза он увидел вдали, на земле, что-то темное и ломанулся туда. Споткнулся и упал. Успел развернуться, глянуть под ноги — замаскированная травой, из земли торчала верхушка пластины застывшего меда. 

— Блядь, — пробормотал себе под нос Тигр. 

Он так много не успел... 

Огненное цунами подхватило его и разметало по поляне, сделав, наряду с остальными, частью этой планеты навечно.


End file.
